It's Hell getting to Heaven
by Serotonin2501
Summary: Eric Beale has faced challanges before but nothing as hard as this. Now he is faced with something he never wanted to even consider, the possibility of losing the one thing he cherishes most in life. But as Dante wrote, sometimes you have to go through Hell to get to Heaven. T for the most part. Subchapter 4.2 is M. Updated with commentary at the end of each chapter
1. Chapter 1: Descent

Chapter One: Descent

The Ops Center was in total Chaos. Trying to coordinate both NCIS Assault and LAPD Swat teams was keeping Hetty and Granger busy while Eric was frantically typing on his computer, trying to find any edge they could use. "L Squad 1 in position" "L Squad 2 in position" Two male voices responded. "Hold position until the signal has been given to go in. Dynamic Entry and Lethal Force has been authorized." Hetty responded. "Copy that" The men both said in unison. "Mr. Callen? Are you in position?" Hetty continued. "We are in position, just waiting on the word." Callen responded. Hetty looked over to Eric. "Mr. Beale?" She said. "I'm working as fast as I can, Hetty. These guys are good. They used what she knew to beef up their defenses." Eric said, not looking away. "We are running out of time, Mr…" She was cut off by a loud slam that took everyone in the room a few moments to realize came from Eric. "Damnit, Hetty! I know! But hounding me isn't going to help" He raised his voice, something he rarely did. Hetty walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, softly squeezing. Eric held his head down, bracing himself against the desk as he stared at his keyboard. "Be calm, Mr. Beale. We are relying on you. She is relying on you. You can do this. I have the utmost faith in you." She squeezed his shoulder again. He composed himself and started typing frantically again. After a few moments he clapped in excitement. "I'm in!" He returned to typing. After a few moments he grabbed his tablet and took his place in front of the center table in ops. "Cameras are coming online now. " He said as 8 cameras came up on the big screen. Hetty reached for her ear. "N Squad, You are go. Keep it stealthy. L Squads you are on hot standby. Once the package is confirmed clear you are clear to go"

Callen, Sam, Kensi, and Deeks slowly made their way to the door of the large warehouse. They were in tactical gear and armed with assault rifles. They stopped at the door as Sam moved up and opened it. "Eric, do you have visual on the package?" Callen said

"Scanning now." Eric said as he typed on his tablet, bringing the cameras up one by one. When he found the one he froze, the tablet slipped from his fingers and hit the ground; a loud crack was heard as the screen broke. He had to swallow 3 times before he could get the words out, even then they were faint. "Visual confirmed. I see her…. I see Nell." The image in front of him was Nell, hanging by her wrists. She was unconscious since she was not supporting her own weight. Her shirt was tore and even in the low light, grainy image they could make out cuts, burns and bruises on her stomach and her face. "Where is she, Eric?" Callen said, impatiently. Eric couldn't respond, tears welled in his eyes and it felt like a hand was crushing his heart. He turned around and grabbed a nearby trash can, doubled over, and violently vomited into it. Granger stepped in. "Agent Callen, She is in the far right room at the end of the hallway, 35 meters ahead. There are 5 rooms between you. Be careful. Any of them could be an ambush."

"Copy that." Callen said then turned to his team. "Sam, you enter first. I follow Sam, Deeks behind me, Kensi you bring up the rear. When we locate her Deeks you grab her and we go out the same way we came in." Callen said. They all nodded. Sam moved in, followed by the other three slicing the pie.

Eric stood back up, wiping his mouth. Hetty returned holding a glass of water out to him. Eric gave a weak smile before taking a few sips of the water.

It was an agonizing 5 min for the team to make it across the building. They made it to the room where Eric had said she was. Sam whispered, "I have eyes on Nell. I'm moving in." He moved around the door frame, hugging the walls as he made his way over to her. Sam, using hand motions, pointed out the places for Callen and Kensi to cover. "Go, Deeks" Callen whispered. Deeks slung his gun over his shoulder and grabbed his knife. He reached up and started cutting the rope that was holding Nell up. She started to stir a bit before opening an eye, weakly. "Be still Nell. We are going to get you out of here." He said. He lowered her to the ground before undoing the ropes around her wrists. He looked over her and could feel the anger rising seeing what these animals had done to her."I have the package. We are on our way out." Deeks said. He reached down. "Come on now Nell. Stay with me here." He lifted her in his arms, which was surprisingly easy because of how light she was. He turned toward the exit when figured darkened the entry. They started shouting in some language and raised their guns. Callen and Sam fired first and dropped both of them. "Jig is up. We got to get out of her, now!" Callen said as they all started running toward the exit. As they made their way gunfire erupted behind them. They took cover in two side rooms as Callen and Kensi returned fire. "Go! Get her out of here!" Sam yelled over the gunfire. "We'll cover you!" Kensi added. Deeks waited a few seconds for a lull in the gunfire. He heard a stop and that was enough for him. He ran as fast as he could toward the daylight. All the jostling had woken Nell. She was groaning in pain at each step. She tried to speak but she could only barely make out the words "Eric...Where is Eric...I want Eric." She sounded like a toddler calling for her mother after scraping her knee. "It's Ok Nell. I got you. Eric will be here shortly" A few more steps and he made it outside. Two paramedics rushed up with a gurney. He laid her down on it and let the paramedics take her. "Package is secure. Guys, get out of there!" Deeks yelled into his headset.

There was a collective sigh of relief in Ops. Eric slumped to the ground in front of the table. "L Squads, take entry positions. As soon as N squad is clear you are go" Hetty said.

After a few moments the rest of the team came out and met up with Deeks by the ambulance. "It's bad. She has multiple fractures, internal bleeding. She is anemic right now as well as numerous burns, cuts, and bruises all over her. Medic thankfully doesn't think she was…assaulted." Deeks said. "Go with her. We will finish up here" Callen said. Deeks shed his vest and gun. Kensi reached out and grabbed his hand. "Keep us informed." She said squeezing it. "I will" He said as he jumped into the back of the ambulance as it sped off. "Hetty, we are heading to Mercy General. Nell is in rough shape but she is alive. I'll let you know more when I find out" Deeks reported.

"Thank you, Mr. Deeks. Please stay in touch." Hetty said as she hung up. She turned to Eric. "Now, Mr. Beale, I believe you have somewhere else to be." She said. Eric looked up, still in shock of the events of the past hour. "Wha?" was all he was able to say. "The hospital, Mr. Beale, you are needed there a lot more then you are needed here." She said. He slowly stood up. "No, there is too much work to be done. I have to go through all their files and piece together what they stole." Eric said, his hands shakily reaching for his tablet. "Eric." She said in a voice that was both forceful and caring. "Eric, your job here is done. Your new job is to be by Ms Jones' side. She is going to need you" She softly squeezed his arm. "Go, that is an order" She said. Eric took a few small steps toward the door and then broke into an all out run.

**Not really a whole lot to talk about in this chapter. I think I could have done more with some descriptive work (Which is always something I struggle with as a writer) but all in all I am happy with out this chapter turned out**


	2. Chapter 2: Heal Thyself

Chapter 2: Heal Thyself

Eric ran into the hospital entry way and made his way to the emergency room. He ran up to the nurses' station, out of breath. "I need to see Nell Jones. She was brought here an hour ago" He said panting. The nurse looked at her computer. "Yes, A Nell Jones was brought in with multiple traumas. She was taken in for emergency surgery shortly after arrival. She is still there. If you would like to take a seat we will let you know. May I have your name and your relation?" The nurse asked. "Eric Beale. I'm her …" His voice trailed off, trying to find a suitable cover. _If you say friend you won't have afterhours access to her. But she isn't my wife. What to do?_ His mind raced. "I'm her fiancé" She said, deciding to use the middle ground. "Ah. Mr. Beale. There you are. Your office said you were coming" Eric turned around to see Deeks. "I'm Detective Marty Deeks. I found your fiancé" He reached his hand out. Eric took it. "Thank you Detective. You have done so much for us; I don't know how to thank you." Eric let some truth slip in the lie. "It's part of my job. Let's take a walk. I have some information to fill you in on." Deeks threw his arm around Eric's shoulder and they started walking down the hallway. Once they got out of earshot of the waiting room Deeks spoke. "You alright?" He asked. Eric just looked at him. "Stupid question, I know. But I'm serious." Deeks said. "I'm just glad she is safe." Eric said. Deeks clapped him on the shoulder. "You'll get through this, man. You both will" Deeks said. A nurse rounded the corner and walked up to them. "Mr. Beale? Your finance is out of surgery and is in her room. I can take you to her." Eric breathed a sigh of relief. They followed the nurse down a set of hallways and into a room. When Eric saw her he had to grab on to a shelf just to keep from falling over. He head was wrapped so only one eye was showing. Her arm was in a sling and she had bandages wrapped all over her arms and her neck. "The Doctor will be here shortly to explain everything" The nurse said as she left. Eric collapsed into a chair, tears started to well in his eyes. Deeks grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it. After a few moments a tall doctor with a beard and his hair tied back in a ponytail came in. Eric thought to himself _Only in LA._ "Mr. Beale? I'm Dr. Thompson." He reached out to Eric. Eric shook it but didn't stand up. Deeks offered his hand. "I'm Detective Marty Deeks, LAPD. Ms Jones here was a hostage we just rescued" He introduced himself. "That answers quite a bit of questions now. I'm going to be honest with you two. She is very lucky. Whoever did this was deliberate. We were able to repair the bleeding and repair most of the outer damage. But she has a long recovery ahead of her." He explained. "When will she wake up?" Eric's voice cracked, not taking his eyes off of her. "It's hard to say, A few days, a week at the most." He said. "Thank you Doctor." Deeks said, bringing an end to the conversation before Eric heard too much to handle. Deeks turned to Eric. "I'm going to make a few calls. I'll be back shortly." He patted Eric's shoulder. Eric walked outside and grabbed his phone. He pushed a few buttons and the phone started rining

The rest of the team was in Ops going over the intel with Grainger when Hetty walked in on the phone. "One second, Mr. Deeks. I'll put you on speaker." She connected her phone to the conference phone on the table. "Ok, Mr. Deeks. Go ahead." She said. "Nell is out of surgery. They did a number on her but the Doctor thinks she is going to make it. He said it's going to be a few days before she wakes up." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Deeks said the words "She is going to make it" Kensi spoke up. "What about Eric?" They heard Deeks sigh. "I don't know. He seems to be ok. Guys, I don't think he is equipped to deal with this though." He said. "Well that is what we are here for, Mr. Deeks. Both of them will need our support in the coming months. Come home. There is little else you can do there." Hetty said. "I have to make one more call, check in with Eric, and I'll be on my way. See you in an hour"

Deeks hung up the phone, flicked through his contacts, and found a number. He grinned as he dialed it. "Frank? Yea, it's Marty. Hey, man. I need your help with something. I know. Look at it this way. You do this for me and we are square. Got it? Meet me at Mercy General and bring Jessie with you. I need both of you to keep an eye on someone for me. See you soon."

Deeks walked back into the room and found Eric had moved to the side of the bed, staring at Nell. The beep of the heart monitor and the hiss of the oxygen machine were the only things keeping the room from being in utter silence. "Hey. I got to get back to the office. But I want to show you something real quick." Deeks said. Eric nodded. "Come here for a second." Deeks waved Eric over to him. Eric stood up and walked out into the hallway. He pointed out to two guys, one on each side of the hallway. One was reading a newspaper and the other was watching people go by. "See those two guys? That is Frank and the other one is Jessie. They are LAPD plainclothes officers. They are here to keep an eye on you and Nell. I called in a favor they owed me." Deeks walked with Eric back into the room and Eric sat back down. He took his glasses off and sighed. "Call me if you need anything, alright?" Deeks said. Eric just nodded. Deeks turned around and started to walk out when Eric called out to him. "I'm not like you guys. Callen, Sam, Kensi, you, I'm not built for this kind of stuff. I don't have any delusions of avenging her. Just promise me one thing?" Eric rested his elbows on his knees and hunched over looking at the ground. "Anything, man. Just saw the word" Deeks said, having a pretty good idea of what he was going to say. Eric took a deep breath and looked up at Deeks. "Make the son of a bitch pay. Make them all pay for what they did to her." Eric said. Deeks had never seen anything like what he saw in Eric's eyes. "We will. I promise. Nobody hurts my little sister and gets away with it." He turned and left the room. Eric reached over and gently grabbed Nell's hand. "I'm so sorry, Nell. I never should have let this happen." His voice choked up and tears started to fall.

An elderly woman walked into the hospital and stepped up to the reception desk. "Excuse me, miss. I'm looking for Nell Jones. Might you tell me what room she is in?" The lady smiled between thick rimmed glasses. "The receptionist looked through her computer. She is in room 132. Down the hallway on your right past the second nurse station" The receptionist pointed in the direction. "Thank you" the elderly woman said as she walked over to the gift shop. Selecting a small bouquet of flowers in a vase she paid the clerk and walked down the hallway. She located the room and started to walk toward it. She stopped next to a man sitting on the bench, reading a magazine. "Jessie is it?" She said, keeping her voice low. The man lowered his magazine and looked at her. "Thank you for keeping watch. My team really appreciates it" She smiled and continued to walk. She stopped at the nurses' station. "Who are you visiting today, Mrs.?" The nurse asked. "Henrietta Lange. I'm visiting my granddaughter, Nell Jones. "She explained. "She is in room 132. Her finance is still there. You can go in any time." The nurse explained filling out the log and letting Hetty sign it. "Thank you, my dear" She said as she grabbed the vase and entered the room. Nell was still sleeping and right next to her, hunched over the bed, was Eric. His glasses were askew and his was snoring. She set the vase down by the window and softly shook Eric's shoulder. "Mr. Beale? Mr. Beale, wake up." She said. Eric snorted and his eyes shot open. He sat up quickly looking around. "Wha…What time is it?" He said. "9:30 in the morning. When was the last time you went home?" She said. "2…3 days maybe. What day is it?" He said. "Thursday" She said. "3 days then." Hetty looked at him. "What about eating?" She asked. "Here and there. I don't have much of an appetite" He said. "You need to keep your strength up, Mr. Beale. This will not do. I want you to go home right now. Take a shower, change your clothes, eat something, and get at least 8 hours sleep. I will stay here with Nell." Hetty said. Eric tried to complain but she put up her hand to stop him. "Go. If she wakes up you will be the first one I call. I promise, Mr. Beale" Hetty said using that voice again. Eric walked out of the room and left toward his car. Hetty pull the bag from around her shoulders and set it on the ground. She pulled the chair up to the bed and took Nell's hand, patting it gently. "It's Ok, my dear. You are never alone. I brought something for you." She reached into her bag and pulled out a large book. "This is an original copy of a Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens. It's been in my collection for many years. Every year I take it down and read it once a year. I have yet to do it this year so I decided I would read it to you." She opened the book, sat back and started reading. _"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way - in short, the period was so far like the present period, that some of its noisiest authorities insisted on its being received, for good or for evil, in the superlative degree of comparison only…."_

**I decided to go with Dickens because I was watching the Christmas episode where Hetty talks about the ale brewed in Dickens time and felt that it would be a good fit for her. Her tradition about reading it once a year comes from Christopher Lee's tradition of reading the Lord of the Rings trilogy every year.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mount

Chapter 3: The Mount

Two days later Eric was sitting in a recliner that the hospital graciously brought in for him. He was leaning back reading a book that Hetty had given him to keep his mind occupied when he heard some stirring. He looked up to see Nell shifting back and forth, grunts and moans escaped her lips. Eric felt his heart leap to the skies. He pushed the nurse call button and after a few moments a nurse came running in. "She is waking up!" Eric could barely contain himself. "I'll go get the doctor" She said running out. Eric grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "Nell? Can you hear me?" He said softly. Slowly Nell opened the eye that wasn't covered. It took a bit for her to focus but she eventually realized who was in front of her. "Mmmm…Eric?" She moaned softly. "It's ok Nell. I'm here. You're safe." Tears started to well in his eyes. He looked up at someone coming into the room. "She is awake!" He said with excitement. Dr. Thompson came over. "Nell? My name is Dr. Thompson. Do you know where you are?" He said. "The hospital?" She said weakly. "And what is the last thing you remember?" He said shining a light in her eye to check her reactions. "Asking where Eric was while I was being carried out of a building." She said. "Memory is good. Her pupils are reacting. I would say she is through the worst of it. A few more days to let her arm and leg heal and you two should be able to go home." Dr. Thompson smiled. "Thank you Doctor." Eric said, tears still coming. The Doctor and nurse left, leaving just Nell and Eric. She turned to look at him. "I look ugly, don't I?" She said. Eric squeezed her hand gently. "Don't say that, Nell. You will always be beautiful to me." He kissed her hand gently. Nell started to cry. "Eric….I'm so sorry. You said something didn't feel right and I did it anyway. I'm worthless now, useless." She started to cry, trying to turn her head away but was in too much pain. "Nell…Nell Jones. Look at me." He said moving to sit on the bed next to her. "What happened has happened. Neither you, nor I, nor Hetty, nor anyone can change that. What matters is the now. And you are worth more than anything in this universe to me. I don't ever want to lose you. Stay with me, please?" He said, softly stroking her cheek. He leaned in close. "I love you, Nell Jones" He said placing his forehead against hers gently. "I love you too, Eric Beale" She said as she kissed him. They broke the kiss and Eric sat back up. "Get some rest. I'll call the others and let them know you are awake. You know they will come rush to see you." Eric said, stroking her cheek. "Ok. But you better be here when I wake up again, Wolfram." She smiled, using his chemistry nickname. "Always" He said, kissing her forehead. He stood up and grabbed his phone. Picking a contact the phone started dialing. "Hetty? It's me. She is awake." Eric said.

3 days later and Nell was cleared to go home. Eric carried a bag that Hetty had brought with some clothes as a nurse wheeled Nell to Eric's car. Her leg was in a boot but she was instructed not to put weight on it as much as possible. The bruises were gone for the most part except for some small ones on her cheek. Thankfully there was no permanent damage and Eric thanked whatever God was listening for that. It was not that he was shallow at all. He felt she was beautiful regardless. But every time he saw her injures he flashed back to last week in Ops when he saw her beaten within an inch of her life. He quickly shook the image out of his head. Eric pulled the car around and opened the door for her. He held out his hand and helped her out of the chair and into the car, carefully swinging her legs into the car. He closed the door and entered the car and drove away. They drove in silence for a few moments before Eric reached over and turned on the radio. Halfway through the first song she reached over and turned it off. "Are you ok?" He said, stealing a glance over at her. She was staring outside the window, lost in thought. He reached over with his free hand and took hers. "Nell?" He said. She looked over at him. You could see tears starting to well. "I'm ok." She said. "Nell, you are a horrible liar. I'm going to get you home, get you settled in, and then we are going to talk." He squeezed her hand gently. She smiled weakly before continuing to stare outside. His phone started to ring. He pushed the button on his stereo, causing a screen to come out and an image of Hetty came on. "Yea, Hetty?" Eric said, stealing quick glances down at her while driving. "Mr. Beale. I am afraid I need to recall you temporarily. When you finish getting Ms Jones settled back in please come to Ops immediately. I have someone on the way who will keep her company until you are done here" Hetty explained. "Ok. I'll be there in 2 hours" Eric said. Hetty turned to Nell. "How are you feeling, my dear?" She said, slipping back into that grandmotherly voice. "Better. Still in pain but I'm sleeping a little better, a few hours at a time mostly." She said. Eric looked over at her and she stole a quick glance back. "Good. I will have Eric back to you in no time. Rest up and call if you need anything. Understood?" Nell nodded. "I will, Hetty" She said. Hetty closed the connection. "Why didn't you tell her you were still having trouble sleeping?" Eric said. "I don't want to worry her. Besides, this is Hetty. She probably already knows." Nell said. Eric didn't want to push the issue any further. He pulled into the parking lot of Nell's building. He turned the car off and walked around to help Nell out of the car. She had a crutch that allowed her to take the weight off of her foot but it was still painful. Eric helped her as they made it to the lobby and to the elevator. Going up to the 5th floor they went to her door. Eric opened it and held it for her so she could go inside. Eric followed after her, closing and locking the door. He set the bag down and helped Nell to the couch. She hissed through her teeth as Eric helped lift her leg off the ground and onto the couch. He fetched a couple pillows and a blanket and helped her get comfortable. "Are you thirsty?" He asked. "Yes. Do you mind making me some tea? There is a tin right above the sink with some tea leaves that Hetty gave me." She said pointing to the cupboard. "Sure." Eric stood up and went into the kitchen. He put some water on to boil while he prepared the small teapot he gave her for her birthday two years ago. It was a small one with a up built into the bottom. After boiling the water he poured some into the small pot and added the steeper with the tea leaves. He brought them over to her and set it down on the coffee table. Just then a knock on the door broke the silence. Eric went up to the door and looked through the hole. He smiled and then opened the door. "Why should I not be surprised that you are here?" He said as Nate stepped in. "I was coming Stateside for a few days when Hetty called me and told me what happened. She said you two just became my top priority." Eric raised an eyebrow but before he could answer Nell called over to him. "Nate!" She said, her arms open for a hug. He walked over and knelt down. "Hi, Nell" He said hugging her. "I have to get to Ops but I'll be back in a few hours. Do you want me to bring you anything?" Eric said gathering his things. "Can you bring some cans of soup? Chicken Noodle, please?" She asked. "Of course. I'll see you soon." Eric said as he leaned in. "I love you" He whispered to her as he kissed her. "What are you, Hydra? I want the others to hear it" She said playfully slugging him. "Heil Hydra?" He said. "Go. I'll be fine" She said. "Catch you later, Nate" Eric said. "See you soon." Nate said. Eric walked out and locked the door after him. Nell turned back to Nate. "So, how have you been?" She asked, leaning back against the pillows. "Busy, real busy, thankfully things are quieting down for a bit which allows me to catch up on some things. I've been in the US for a few months now helping other agencies. Hetty decided it was time for me to take a break in the US. It's been nice. Let's me be where I'm needed most." He said. "Subtlety was never your strong point, Nate. I know why you are here." She said. Nate smiled. "You got me there." He said. "So where are you staying? Did Hetty put you up in a hotel? "She asked. "No. I'm staying with a friend while I'm in LA." Nate said. Didn't take Nell long to figure it out. "Oh My God! You're staying with Rose? That is great" Nell said, drinking some of the tea Eric had made. "What about the two of you?" Nate asked. Nell set the cup down. "We were going great for awhile. I was having so much fun with him. But I don't know what is going to happen now. Everything has changed now." She said, dropping her head. "What do you mean?" Nate asked. "Can we please not talk about this right now? I promise we will but right now I don't want to think about it. I just want to enjoy your company." She said. Nate sighed. "Ok. But that is the only pass card you get. We won't talk about what happened or how you are feeling. But at some point and some point soon we will, understand?" Nate said. "Of course."

Eric had just finished cataloging all the evidence from the raid and was about to call it a night. Deeks walked into Ops and patted Eric on the shoulder. "It's done. They are gone." He said. "Thanks" Eric said, not wanting to say anything else. That page was turned and he never wanted to look back. He checked his e-mail before he left. Procedural stuff, new security protocols, cat pictures, this, that, and the other stuff. All useless and very, very boring. Two e-mails then caught his eye. He opened the first one.

Dear Eric,

Word travels quickly it seems, especially with someone like Abby in the building. We just heard about what happened with Nell and I wanted to tell you that I know what you are going through. I did the same thing when Parsa attacked Washington and crippled my girlfriend. If you ever need anything, just let me know. Good Luck

Tim McGee

P.S Abby sends her love and hugs to you both.

Eric smiled. Glad to know that there were people in the home office rooting for them. He opened the second one.

Eric,

I apologize for the lateness of this e-mail but I just found out about the events this morning regarding you and Nell. Hetty and Owen filled me in on the details and I wanted to extend my sympathies and my support to you both. I have approved any leave that you or Ms Jones decides to take to work through this issue and I hope nothing but the best for the both of you.

Sincerely

Leon Vance

Wow. Even the big boss was rooting for us. Maybe it was time. Nate knew it. McGee knew it, even Vance knew it, and the team all knew it. Eric powered down his system and went downstairs. "I finished everything you ask, Hetty. I just wanted to check with you before I go." Hetty set her teacup down. "Oh no, Mr. Beale. I have kept you long enough. Now go, be with her." She almost shooed him away. "Thanks, Hetty…for everything." Eric said, smiling. "Of course, Mr Beale. Now go." She said

Later that evening Eric returned carrying a bag of groceries. Nate had left and Nell was asleep on the couch. He set the bag down on the counter and went over to the couch, gently kissing her forehead. She opened her eyes. "Welcome home." She smiled. "I like the sound of that. How did it go with Nate?" He said. "We just talked for a few hours. I told him I didn't want to talk about what happened or about us yet. He watched some TV with me and then left when you said you were on your way home. I dozed off shortly after he left." She said sitting up slowly. "Why did you not want to talk about us?" Eric said as he sat down on the coffee table. "I wanted to talk to you first." She said. "We have been spending a lot of time together over the past few months. Movies at your place, dinner at my place, walks on the beach on Sundays, dancing on Saturdays. But I want to know the end game." She continued. "The endgame?" Eric said, not knowing what she meant. "Yea, where is this going between us?" She asked. "Isn't it obvious, Nell?" He took her hands. "Two weeks ago was probably the scariest moment of my life. I've almost drowned, been frelted, shot at, the list goes on. I'm not a brave man, Nell. I'm a coward. But I have never felt as helpless as I did when I saw you after you went missing for 2 days. If you don't believe me you can ask the trash can that I gave my lunch to 45 min after I ate it." Her face wrinkled at the image. "Being with you these past few months have been the happiest of my life. From our first kiss under the mistletoe to our trip to see your parents last Christmas, All I have wanted is to be by you. Do I want to marry you? Yes at some point. But I don't care what the label is. Married, Fiancé, Boyfriend and girlfriend, partners, friends, it doesn't matter. I want you, Nell Jones. I want you." When he finished he looked up and they saw that both of their eyes were filled with tears. "Will you stay with me, Eric? Here? I don't want you to leave." She said, fighting back the sobs. "Never, I will never leave you. I love you Nell." He reached and took her cheek in his hand and stroked it, wiping her tears away. "I love you, too. Eric." She said as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. This time it wasn't a simple peck, but a kiss fired with months of feelings for each other all rolled into one. After a few moments they broke the kiss but kept their foreheads together trying to catch their breath. The both held their eyes shut, savoring the closeness they both craved. "Take me to bed, Eric. I want to sleep in your arms tonight. Let you chase the nightmares away." She whispered to him. He took her hand and helped her stand up. She grabbed his arm and they slowly walked into her room. She walked into the bathroom to change as Eric stripped his shirt off and tossed it aside. He undid his belt and pulled his shorts off before pulled a pair of his pajama pants out of his bag and slipping them on. She came out in her own pair of pajama and a tank top that hung loose on her. He helped her into the bed and climbed in the other side. She rolled onto her side and scooted back against him. Spooned against him he wrapped the blanket around them and wrapped his arm around her waist. His other arm he slipped under her pillow and after a few adjustments settled in. She placed her hand on the one around her waist and intertwined their fingers. She pulled his hand off of her and turned his palm outward. With her other finger she drew on his palm. I…L...O...V...E...Y...O…U. He smiled as he closed his eyes and sighed. "I Love you too."

**I really wanted to tie in NCIS because we get so little interaction between the teams now. Dr. Thompson's look was inspired by a real doctor in Los Angeles that specializes in venomous snakes. I can't remember his name but I saw him on a few shows about stores from the ER. The hand drawing was based on something an ex-girlfriend and I used to do.**


	4. Chapter 4 1: Paradiso Canto VIIII

Chapter 4.1: Paradiso Canto VIIII

It had been two weeks since Nell left the hospital. Her pain had subsided, her boot was gone, and all in all she felt much better. She still had nightmares but thankfully they were few and far between. The last one was a few nights ago but all Eric had to do was whisper in her ear that he was there and she was safe and she was able to sleep again. Nate had been coming by daily to talk to her. A few days he talked with them together. Eric for the most part would go to work but Hetty gave him a reduced schedule so he wasn't gone all day. He woke up one morning finding her curled up in a ball next to him. Slowly he freed his arm from under her, trying not to wake her. He put his clothes on and grabbed his phone. He shot a quick text.

"Hey, are you awake?"

A moment later his phone beeped.

"Yea, just got up. Everything ok?"

"Can you meet me at the boardwalk near Nell's place? I need to talk to you"

"Sure. Give me 20 min"

Eric grabbed the small note pad and wrote a quick note. _Went to go run some errands. I'll be back soon. I love you. Eric_. He placed it by the nightstand and left the apartment. He walked a few blocks to the beach and sat down in the sand. After a few minutes Deeks walked up and sat down next to him. "What's on your mind that is so important we are not hitting those swells, man?" Deeks said watching the waves. "Got too much going on right now. That is why I need to talk to you." Eric said. "Fire away." Deeks said. "When did you and Kensi decide to take your relationship to the next level? Decide to be more than just partners?" Eric asked, watching the waves crash into the shore. "I don't know, man. It just came to us. We had grown attracted to each other and then I finally decided to stop thinking and start doing. That is when I kissed her for the first time. Then we had the Non Taco Date and I again decided to stop thinking and start doing so I told her that I wanted to be at my apartment with her and then we left without ordering or anything. That is the key, stop thinking and start doing. Christmas we both decided to do it and that is why we went public. As Kens put it "We wanted to be bold, together". What has got you thinking?" Deeks asked. "A month ago I thought I was going to lose the most important person in my life. I look back over my life at the times when I was the happiest and all I see is her. The kiss under the mistletoe at Christmas two years ago when you guys were on the carrier, the trip to her parents last Christmas, all of it, every happy memory for the past 4 years since she came to LA have all involved her." Eric said. He reached into the pocket of the shirt he was wearing. "I made a call into Kelly at the 5-0 task force we worked with a few years ago. I had him find a unique ring made in Hawaii. He found one for me." Eric pulled out a small box and handed it to Deeks. It was the shape of a Lotus with a rotating top. He opened it and saw the ring. It was black with a ring of diamonds around it. Various flowers were etched into the sides of the ring. Deeks whistled. "How much did this set you back?" He said. "Don't ask." Eric said. "It's obvious you have been thinking about this for a long time. Now the question is this. Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" Deeks said. "I guess myself" Eric said. "Buddy, stop thinking and just do it. It doesn't matter when, or where. Just do it when it feels right. You will know."Deeks said standing up and squeezing Eric's shoulder.

**The next 3 parts are really just all one big chapter that I split up because of one scene was going to need to be rated differently. I referenced Kelly and the 5-0 Task force after watching the crossover as well as reading into the show since I decided I wanted to start watching it soon. I really wanted to play off Deeks and Eric being really close because of their shared interests. This bit was a trip down memory lane, references more then a few episodes. The chapter title is a reference to the Divine Comedy by Dante. Specifically the third part Paradiso (Paradise) Canto VIIII (Chapter 9). That chapter deals with the sphere of heaven related to lovers and is based on Venus**


	5. Chapter 4 2: Two of Cups

**Rated M**

Chapter 4.2: Two of Cups

That night after dinner and some TV Nell was getting tired. "Let's call in a night. I'm exhausted." She said as she stood up. She then got a look in her eyes. "You know what we need? A nice hot shower." She said as she walked toward the bedroom. Eric froze for a second. "Uh, are you sure?" He said. "Move it or lose it, Beale. I'm not waiting forever!" She yelled over her shoulder as she went into the bathroom. He walked in as she was turning the water on. She stood up and turned toward him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a kiss. She started to unbutton his shirt, refusing to break the kiss. Sliding it off, she tossed it outside the bathroom. It was Eric's turn as he grabbed the hem of the long sleeved shirt she was wearing and slowly peeled it off, leaving her in a black bra that pushed her breasts up slightly. She looked up at him, biting her lip as she undid his belt and pulled his shorts off. His boxers did little to hide the growing erection. They both blushed a bit, Nell from Eric seeing her body and still seeing the marks from her ordeal and Eric from his obvious reaction to seeing her body. He slowly got down on his knees and grabbed the hem of the lounge pants she was wearing, slowly sliding them down into a pool at her feet. She stepped out of them and he tossed them out. Eric felt like he was going to pass out. Here was the woman of his dreams, standing in front of him wearing just a black bra and panties that did very little to hide . "Do you like what you see so far? "She said her voice almost a whisper. "It's better than I ever imagined" He said, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against him. The feel of her stomach against his chest as she bent down and started to kiss him just further heightened his feelings for her. He reached up and found the clasp to her bra. Grabbing one side between his index and middle fingers and the other one between is thumb and ring finger he squeezed them together, undoing the clasp. She stepped away for a second as he grabbed the section of the bra between her breasts and pulled them away, revealing to him for the first time a pair of the most perfect breasts he had ever seen. He backed away from her, his hands moving to the waistband of her panties. He looked up at her, fiddling with the fabric. She looked down at him and softly stroked his cheek. She tucked a lock of her hair behind her head and nodded to him. With that simple nod, the whole story was told. She was giving him permission to strip the last piece of privacy she had. She wanted to hide nothing from him now. She was his and only his. He pulled the fabric away from her hips and slid them down. Tossing them aside she stepped away from him. She raised her arms to her side and put one foot in front of the other, slightly crossing her legs but still not hiding anything. "This is me, Eric. All of me." She said. He stood up and pulled her to him. "Now it's your turn he said." He said as he guided her hands to his boxers. "I want you to see everything too" He whispered in her ear as she pulled them down. Kicking them away she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the warm shower. The time seemed to melt away as they spent what seemed like an eternity just exploring each other's bodies. After washing away both the dirt of the day and the mental dirt of the past few weeks they got out and dried off. Before Eric could even reach down to grab a piece of his clothing he felt himself get pulled by Nell into the bedroom. She lay down on the bed and beckoned him to join her. "Finish what we started, Eric. Make love to me." She whispered in his ear. "Protection?" He said. "I'm on the pill." She said. Eric said nothing, just positioned himself and slowly entered her. It felt like both their bodies were lit ablaze. They were no longer two. They were one now.

**I wanted to add an episode of physical intimacy between them. Personally I wanted to go into a little more detail but decided to err on the side of caution. The chapter title is a minor arcana in a tarot deck. It relates to a deep bond between two people. Most of the time it is either siblings or lovers. I felt it fit both of them very well**


	6. Chapter 4 3: The Peak

Chapter 4.3: The Peak

After Eric finished he collapsed next to her. Their bodies covered in sweat and both panting heavily. Words failed both of them, both caught in the pure primal instinct of one love to another. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them around them, wrapping them up together. He lay on his back and she laid her head against his chest. She grabbed his hand and wrapped it around her body, playing with his fingers. "What are you thinking about?" She broke the silence. "For the first time in my life I'm trying not to." he said. "You, not thinking? I don't think that is physically possible." She smiled. "Everyone is a comedian." He said. "So, there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about." She said, rubbing his hand. "Oh? And what might that be?" He said. "Well a few things actually. I think I'm ready to go back to work now. As much as I love it here with you I'm getting a little stir crazy." She said. "I don't blame you. What is the second?" He said, softly stroking her hair and her cheek with the back of his hand. "My lease is up here in a few months. As much as I like it here I wanted to know what you thought. I really want to move in with you but I wanted to wait to make the final decision after talking to you. "She said. "Nell, there is nothing I would rather have in this work then you living with me. I don't care if it is here or there, or even if we find a new place. All I care about is having you with me. Now, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is the last day of our vacation. And I want to enjoy every second of it

Nell and Eric walked down the boardwalk, hand in hand. The day had been a busy one. They had both notified Hetty that they were coming back and they had been flooded by messages from the others. They hadn't seen much of them the past few weeks, and they were all excited to be a whole team again. Eric had seemed distant most of the day and Nell knew it. She decided she didn't want to push him and would let him come to her. They stepped up against the railing and looked out over the setting sun. The waves were crashing around them. Eric sighed. "Are you OK?" She said, squeezing his arm. "You know, there are sometimes I wish I could just run away. Just drop everything and disappear. We see so much death, so much hatred, and so much ugliness in the world. But not right now. Right now I see nothing but beauty. This is what I want my world to be." He said. "I know what you mean, Eric. But if it wasn't for people like Callen, people like Deeks or Kensi. Even people like you or me then the people who only wish ugliness in the world will get what they want. It's not that easy to run away from it." She said, softly stroking his cheek. A tear welled in her eye because the man she loved was hurting. She wished she could provide that kind of world for Eric. "Yea, I know I can't run away from it. But I can do what I can to make sure the beauty overtakes to ugliness. And that, Nell, brings me to you." Eric grabbed her hand. "2 months ago my world almost came crashing down. Everything I knew, everything I loved was almost taken from me in an instant. And these past few weeks have been the happiest of my life. In fact the happiest moments of the past few years have all been because of you. But I want more now. As Kensi put it to Deeks "I want to be bold". It's time to be bold, Nell." He got down on one knee and grabbed the lotus box from his pocket. "Nell Jones, you are my angel, my partner, and the woman I love. Nell, will you marry me?" He said opening the box. Nell could barely contain her tears. She covered her mouth with her hand and started sobbing. Taking a second to compose herself she dropped her hands and nodded. She was able to barely squeak out the word "Yes". Eric smiled and grabbed her into a hug that was so powerful he lifted her off of the ground. He pulled her into him and kissed her with all his might. He set her down and pulled the ring out and slipped it on her finger. "I love you, Nell. Now and always" He said. "I love you too, Eric. Always and beyond" She said back

The next Monday the Mission was bustling. People slowly started to make their way into the office and begin their duties. Hetty made her morning rounds as Eric and Nell came down the hallway and into the main area. "Hetty!" Nell said excitedly as she ran up to her and hugged her. "Ms Jones. It is so good to have you back. We have missed you. And you too, Eric." Hetty said smiling at the both of them. "We need to talk to you about something. Before the others get here." Nell said, slightly biting her lip. Hetty waved over to the couch and sat down.

"I'm telling you G. Connery is and always will be the better Bond. He made Bond what he was." Sam's voice could be heard coming down. "I was more of a Moore fan myself." Callen said in response. "Ok. Cause if you were going to say Lazenby I was going to have to find a new partner." Sam responded as the rounded the corner. Kensi and Deeks followed closely behind. They all sat down and started their paperwork when Nell and Eric came down the stairs. Nell fiddled with her hands as she walked up to the bullpen. "Hi, guys" She said. They all looked up and saw who was there. Callen and Deeks had a big grin, Sam had his smirk, and Kensi jumped up and almost tackled Nell in a big hug. "Oooh it is so good to see you." Kensi said. "I know. I missed you all." She said. Hetty walked up into the bullpen. "Save your celebrations. In a few seconds you will have something to celebrate more than the return of a friend." She said. They started to look between them, trying to figure out what Hetty meant. Hetty nodded to Eric and Nell. "We are getting married." Nell said, holding up her hand showing the ring. They all got up and stepped over to the couple to congratulate them. Deeks squeezed Eric's shoulder. "See what happens when you stop thinking and act?" He said. "Settle down, settle down. Now, I have been speaking with Eric and Nell and they have decided to have two ceremonies. There is going to be a small, legal one here in Los Angeles with their family from NCIS, and a larger formal ceremony with Nell's family in Minnesota. Nate has agreed to officiate it, being an ordained minister now." Hetty explained. "Do we want to know why Nate is a minster?" Callen asked. "No. Mr. Callen, you don't. Mr. Deeks, Eric has requested you be his best man, followed by Callen and Sam as groomsmen. Mr. Hanna, you will also have special privilege of walking Ms. Jones down the aisle." Same looked at Nell. "I would be honored, Nell" He said, placing his hand over his heart. She smiled. "Thanks, Sam". "Kensi, Nell would like you as the maid of honor followed by Rose and Michelle. Sam, if your daughter would be willing we would love to have her as the flower girl. And I can think of no better animal for the ring bearer them Monty, if that is fine by you. Mr. Deeks." Hetty continued. "Of course." Deeks said. "Now I will need to make some calls to have dresses made and tuxedos fitted. Over the next few days I will need to get each of your measurements as well as Mrs. Hanna and their daughter. Until then, we have work to do. Mr. Beale, I believe there is something you haven't done in a long time." Hetty said. Eric and Nell looked at each other, took each other's hands and walked up the stairs. The stopped at the top of the stairs, turned toward the team and in unison, brought their fingers to their lips and whistled. The rest of the team followed up the stairs and into Ops

Two weeks later on the same boardwalk where Eric proposed a small crowd was gathering. Two small tents were pitched on opposite sides of a grouping of chairs. The men all stood in one tent checking their wardrobes. Eric was adjusting his tie for the 20th time. "Whoa, whoa, stop there. You are messing it up. Here, let me show you how it is done, Dr. Who" Deeks said as he fixed the bow tie. "Thanks. I'm just real nervous." Eric said, his hands shaking slightly. "Everyone is when they get married, Eric. You'll do fine." Sam said as he adjusted the last bit of his dress uniform. "Besides, the first job of the best man is to make sure the groom doesn't make an ass out of himself." Callen said adjusting his coat. "Usually that is saved for the bachelor party" Deeks said. "Thanks for not doing anything rowdy by the way. I doubt I could have handled it". Eric responded. Eric's bachelor party consisted of the 4 of them and Nate all sitting on the beach around a camp fire drinking beers. Eric was glad just to spend a night with his closest friends and family "I'm going to go check on the women." Sam said as he stepped out of the tent and walked over to the women's tent. "It's Sam. Am I clear to come in?" He said. "Yes, Mr. Hanna." He heard Hetty said. He moved the flap and stepped inside. Kensi and Michelle were putting the last few touches on Sam's daughter's dress. He couldn't help but smile. "You look beautiful, honey." He said, kissing her forehead. Sam turned to see Nell in her dress being doted on by Hetty and Rose. It was a short, strapless dress that ended just at her ankles. It was silver with black highlights and hugged every curve. "Wow, Hetty. You have outdone yourself." Sam said. Nell blushed a bit. "Oh, stop it, Sam. I can't go out their blushing." Nell teased. "Are you all ready?" Sam asked. "Just a few moments and we will be. Go ahead and let Nate know." Hetty said. Sam walked out and nodded to Nate who was standing at the other side of the chairs. There were only a few rows since this was a small ceremony. McGee, Delilah, and Abby had come in from DC. Vance was also in attendance. Even Kelly from the 5-0 Task force was able to make it. Sam walked over to the men's tent. "Ok. We are up." Eric breathed in and out slowly. "Don't worry, Eric. You will be fine." Deeks clapped him on the shoulder. Eric walked out followed by Deeks and Callen. They took their spots next to Nate. Kensi, Rose, and Michelle walked out with Kamran leading Monty next. She handed Monty's leash to Deeks and took her place in front of Kensi. Nate then motioned for everyone to stand. They all stood and turned around as Sam came down with Nell holding his arm. Hetty was following close behind her. When they made it to the front they stopped and Hetty moved around Nell and stood on her left. Nate nodded for everyone to sit. "Who gives this woman today?" He asked. "I do. I recognize the bond between these two and give my blessing on the union" She said as she took Nell's hand and kissed her cheek. "And who will speak for the groom?" Nate asked. "I will. I recognize the bond between these two and give my blessing on the union" Callen repeated. "Is there anyone present who believes these two should not be joined?" He asked. Everyone knew there was only one answer to that question and it was a definite No. Eric reached out and took Nell's hand as she walked in front of Nate and faced him. Both of them were smiling and holding back tears. Sam moved to take his place behind Callen. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union between Eric Beale and Nell Jones. Before the formal vows both Eric and Nell have some things to say. Nell?" Nate said. Nell nodded to him and looked at Eric. Her voice cracked a few times but she finally was able to start speaking. "Eric. You have been my best friend and partner for 4 years and counting. When we first met I know I rubbed you the wrong way and I knew I wasn't real liked. Two months ago I suffered more than I have ever in my life. Not a minute went by where I didn't wonder if it was going to be my last, if I was ever going to make it out alive. But I knew that I had to, because I wanted to see you again. And I had better say this quick because the second I finish it Nate is probably going to kidnap me and throw me in a padded room because he will think I've gone completely crazy." Everyone chuckled at her analogy. "But if I ever had the choice to go through that again then the answer will always be yes because of what came from that pain. From that blackness the brightest light I have ever experience came and that light was you Eric. Could we have been to this point without it? Probably, but who knows? There is always the possibility of the opposite happening and we would have never reached this point. I love you, Eric, now and always." Nell said. There were more than a few wet eyes after that. Nate looked at Eric and nodded. "When I left the note saying that I was running some errands I was lying. What really happened that day was I asked Deeks to meet me because I wanted to talk to him about you. We sat on the beach and I told him how when I looked over the past 4 years since we met and I look at all the memories where I was happy there was always one thing they had it common. You, Nell, you were always there. When I almost lost you I couldn't stop thinking about life without you." His voice started to crack. "And it scared me. More than I have ever been scared in my life. You are such an integral part of my life that I couldn't even stomach the thought of going without you. But now we are here, and I never want to look back. Will we have problems? Yes. Will I hurt you? Unfortunately that is a reality of being a couple. But I would gladly face all of our challenges head on with you by my side then live one day without you. I love you, Nell, always and beyond." Eric said. Nell was fighting a losing battle with the tears coming out of her eyes. Hetty handed her a silk handkerchief so she could dab her eyes. Nate nodded to Deeks who bent down and retrieved the rings from Monty's collar. He handed them to Nate and Nate handed Eric's ring to Nell and vice versa. Eric took Nell's hand as Nate spoke the traditional vow and Eric repeated it. When he finished he slid the ring onto Nell's finger. Then Nell did the same. They looked at Nate and both nodded and he returned it. "By the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Nate said. Everyone stood and clapped as Eric reached over and placed his hand on Nell's neck, pulling her close so their foreheads touched in the same way they did on the couch weeks ago. "I love you." They whispered to each other and brought their lips together in a kiss.

An hour later and everyone had gathered in the boat shed for a small reception. Hetty had a cake and champagne prepared and they were all mingling together. The large TV in the main room was turned into a photo wall showing pictures of Eric and Nell together courtesy of McGee. Deeks grabbed his glass and tapped his cake fork against it. "Excuse me, everyone." He said out loud to quiet everyone down. "There is only last thing for me to do in my role as best man. Nell, you and I have shared a few nights on stakeouts and I have gotten to know you better than anyone. You have always been a bright spot in everyone's lives you have come in to. Eric, you are my brother. We may be from different parents but you have been and always will be family to me. I am going to steal a page out of Sam's book but since we are working for the Navy I thought it would be appropriate. Eric and Nell, I wish you both clear horizons. To the bride and groom!" Deeks raised his glass and everyone else followed suit. Hetty stepped toward Eric and Nell. "We have a gift for the two of you." She said as she procured a ticket book. "Two tickets to a private suite on a Train from here to St Paul. Consider this a pre-honeymoon trip." She said. "Hetty, it's perfect. Thank you!" Nell said as she hugged Hetty. "Also I have arranged a moving crew to move the two of you into your new condo by the time you get back." She said. Their eyes widened. "Condo?" Eric said. "We don't own a condo." Nell followed. "You do now. That is the second part of my gift to you." Hetty said with a smile.

Nell leaned back against Eric as the landscape moved by on the train. Eric just stared out the window while Nell wrapped his arm around her and was playing with his hand like she would do at times. "What are you thinking about?" It was his turn to ask her. "About how much things have changed over the past of the last few months." She said. She kissed his hand. "Here we are. Married, moving into a new condo, who knows what other changes will happen when we get back?" She said. "You're not pregnant, are you?" He asked. She grinned. "No" she said as she rolled her eyes. "I don't think I'm ready for that just yet." She said as she placed his hand on her cheek. "But I do want to have your child, some day. I want you to be a father. I know you will be great at it" She said. "Don't sell yourself short there, Mrs. Beale. You will make a great mother." He said leaning down and kissing her forehead. She smiled. "I know. But for now I just want to see what the future holds for us." She said reaching up and stroking his face. "Me too, Nell…me too" Eric said as he looked back out the window at the ocean passing them by

**I wanted to give them little relationship memes, such as the Now and forever, forever and beyond mantra or Nell playing with his fingers. The wedding took me a bit to figure out because I wasn't sure who I really want to walk Nell down the isle. It really came down to Callen or Sam and I decided it would be more fitting for Sam to do it. I actually looked up how long the train would take from LA to MN and was pleased to find out it would be a couple days because the train would have to travel north into WA so I thought it was a fitting gift for them instead of flying first class. All in all my first published fic on this site and I am pleased with it. Of course I could have done better but everyone is their own harshest critic so I'm going to try to be content with what I put out. I plan on doing a one shot based on Deeks and Kensi. I wanted to put in here but didn't when I decided to make this an Eric and Nell based story (I'm not going to use the words Neric or Densi or anything like that). Look for that soon. Thank you for reading and please feel free to leave a review if you would like. **


End file.
